Valentines Day
by MellowYellow23
Summary: A future Hector Andromache fic written for Valentine's Day. Pure fluff!
1. Surprise, surprise

Okay, I thought we needed another Hector Andromache story, because I am all for them. This is just a short, maybe three to four chapter story set around Valentines Day in 2006. This is my first story on this website, constructive criticism is appreciated, but please keep that in mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters and/or Eric Bana or Saffron Burrows. I know, I know, I cry myself to sleep every night about the Eric Bana one too…

A/N Hector and Andromache have been married since July but this will be their first Valentine's Day that they are officially a married couple.

"CRAP!" Andromache cried, annoyed when her papers went sprawling to the floor of the lobby.   
_This has been the worst day ever! _There was no hot water in the shower this morning, her coffee had spilled all over her car, she was late to work because a wreck on the interstate, a huge break had been made on the case she was working on at work, unfortunately not one for her client, she hadn't had anything to eat, she had just tripped getting off the elevator to her apartment, and to top it all off the love of her life was half way around the world in London on the 'most romantic day of the year'.  
Right about now all she wanted was a glass of wine, a long, hot bath ,and her deliciously sexy husband. Sadly, the last on her list was impossible. "So much for Valentine's Day…" she said to herself bitterly.  
Andie sighed as she remembered just a week ago she had been wrapped in her husband's arms and thought today would be perfect….

FLASHBACK 

"_Baby, I got some bad news this morning." Hector began cautiously. He looked down to his wife as she lay half on top of him, her hair fanned out across her pillow as he played with the tresses gently._

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Andie glanced up from her fingers which were tracing the muscular lines of his bare chest. 

"Umm…you know the trip to London I will be taking in two days?" he asked slowly not wanting to ruin this moment of pure bliss. He and she rarely ever got a night to themselves without some type of interruption.

"I vaguely remember." She stated sarcastically. She was making this conversation difficultly hard to continue as she slowly kissed his neck and collarbone.

Hector groaned inwardly and just decided to get it over with, "Well I might have to stay a little longer than expected." he rushed out. 

"What?" Andromache sat up quickly taking the sheet with her, "How much longer?" she quirked an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Well…" Hector grimaced.

"Hector.." she warned.

He pushed himself up, with his back propped up against their headboard, "About three or four more days. I'm so sorry, baby." he quickly apologized.

A look of sheer disappointment crossed her delicate features. Her shoulders slumped, her gaze went to the balcony of their room, anywhere but on his face. "But then, does that mean you won't be home for Valentine's day?" her eyes never meeting his.

Hectors apologetic face was all the confirmation Andromache needed. With a nod of her head and a sigh, she shifted as if to move away from Hector and off their bed. He grabbed her shoulders softly, forcing her to look at him. "I swear I will make it up to you, Andie." His hands moved to the sides of neck trying to catch her brown eyes. "I promise."

"In an failing attempt not to sound girly or cliché, it won't be the same…" Andie stated sadly, resting her hands over his. "I was really looking forward to just the two of us on our first Valentine's day as a married couple." she looked down, tears blurring her eyes.

"I know, me too." Hector started, "I'm really sorry. I wish I could blow off this incredibly stupid meeting and stay here with you, believe me I don't want to wake up without you beside me for a week." he finished sweetly and gave her a soft kiss.

Andromache closed her eyes and laid her forehead against his. "I know it isn't your fault, love, but this really sucks!"

He chuckled then stated huskily, " I know, but I guess we will just have to explore the oh-so-kinky world of phone sex!" he finished with a smirk.

"I knew I married you for your brain." Andie laughed lightly as she pushed them both back into a laying position on their bed.

"Yeah that, and my sexy body, my astounding wit, my amazing charisma.." her was cut off by her lips crashing down on his passionately. When they finally pulled away Hector felt slightly light headed and dazed.

"Among other things." Andie whispered seductively into his ear. Hector grinned as she lowered her lips to his. 

END FLASHBACK 

Andromache smiled as she thought back on that night. And although their cell phone bills were skyrocketing, her earlier prediction had been right : it just wasn't as good as the real thing. It wasn't as good as having him with her today.

All day she had faced so many love cards, balloons, chocolate candies, and flowers she wanted to scream. It seemed Valentine cheer was everywhere around her. Every time she saw one of those 'will you be my valentine?' cards she wanted to put it right through her office paper shredder.

As she neared the front door to her and Hector's penthouse apartment, she noticed something on the threshold. Just as she was about to investigate, her cell rang and vibrated on her hip, startling her.

"Geez, what the hell!" she spoke aloud "Yeah?" she answered her phone rudely not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Well, that's no way to talk to your Valentine." Hector's husky voice came through the phone.

A visible shiver ran down her spine. By now she was outside the door to their home and she saw the offending object outside their door-a huge bouquet of opal colored roses. She smiled brightly, "Well, well, it seems I have an enormously embarrassing display of flowers outside our house. I wonder who they could be from?" she asked jokingly.

"Read the card?" Hector suggested smoothly.

Andie rolled her eyes and grinned. She picked up the card and read aloud, "One hundred times as beautiful as one hundred roses. Awe." she laughed lovingly.

"Damn that mailman is good." Hector stated sarcastically.

"It was catchy. I'm sure he used a lot of his off time to write something this deep or he found it on a pre-made card."

"Hey now! Don't knock it until you try to write one!" Hector said in good humor.

Andie put the key into the lock on their door, "what are you doing calling now anyway? I thought you were gonna call later, you know when I was in the tub…" she left the sentence hanging as she picked up the bouquet of flowers, her briefcase, and balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder. 

Andie stepped through the threshold as Hector's voice said, " I wanted to…" Andie flipped on the light to the living room only to reveal a tux clad Hector holding a cell phone and standing next to a fancy dinner table and cooling bottle of champagne. "Surprise you…"

That's where I am leaving it for now, sorry. I will update really soon. I hope you enjoyed it!\   
Mellowyellow233


	2. Sweet Kiss

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad to hear you like the story. I really like your feedback. Here's the second chapter, enjoy!

Andromache's eyes went wide as did her smile. She quickly flipped her cell closed and placed the flowers on a table in the front hall. She rushed over to where he stood and threw her arms around his neck, ecstatic. As if to assure herself he was really standing there in front of her, she placed hurried kisses his neck, cheek, and lips passionately. When air became a necessity, Andromache pulled slightly away, but not out of his embrace totally, "How...When did you...What the hell! I thought you were gonna be in London for a few more days?"

"The meeting was boring, all I could think about was you. I had to be here. So I told them we would have to reschedule in two weeks." He answered happily.

Andie grinned excitedly, and slowly roped her arms around his neck again, "I missed you so much, the phone just didn't do you justice." she stated between kisses.

"It would be a little sad if it did. I'm happy to hear I haven't been replaced though." he laughed good naturedly.

"While this looks great," Andromache nodded towards the table, "I say we skip the food...Well maybe not dessert..." she hinted seductively as she pulled on his tux jacket.

Hector battled inwardly with himself. His sensitive nature won out in the end. "Now, now, now, that'll come soon enough, love. But I think since it's our first official Valentine's Day, we should do it right."

Andromache pouted playfully at his teasing manner. "Okay, if we're gonna do this right, I'm gonna go change out of these work clothes and into something more Valentine's Day-ie..."

"Alright, sounds good." Hector smiled as he watched her hips sway sexily. Ten minutes later more candles had been lit, mood music was playing, and Hector's eyes were trained on the door as it creaked open.

Hector sat, transfixed as she emerged looking beautiful and sexy as ever. Instead wearing one of the many gala event gowns she had for all the socialite parties they attended, she opted something a bit more simple. She wore a silk and lace teddy that fit her form perfectly with matching robe. Instead of being an extremely fleshy and provoctative piece of lingerie, it was more classy and delicate. The simplicity showed off her natural beauty and form. "Uhmm..." she cleared her throat to get his attention.

Hector was broken from his trance and pulled a chair out for her. "This looks great, Hubby." she commented hungrily, using the nickname she gave him on their wedding night.

"I know, now if only I could take credit for making it." he laughed as he served them both from the to-go boxes.

Andie giggled lightly, "I am so glad you're home!" she leaned over the table and gave him a quick, sweet kiss.

"Me too." he started, "You look amazing, baby." he praised honestly.

She smiled, a very slight blush coming over her cheeks. "Really? I was gonna save it for your birthday, but this oppurtunity arose..." she smiled at his stare. "So how was the meeting?"

"Wow, talk about a mood kill..." he joked, "Umm, it was okay. Like I said earlier, really boring. Old men, bad coffee, the works. But London is beautiful, we'll have to go sometime. You'd love it."

Andie grinned and propped her chin in her hands. "I'd like that. We need a vacation. Things have been so crazy lately."

Hector nodded, happy to just be in her presence. "How are things at the firm?"

Androamche sighed thinking of her crappy day..until now at least. "Same old, same old. I just finished with a case and have the next week off."

"Really?" Hector questioned with sexy, raised eyebrows.

"Yep, just you and me alone for a whole week. It's seems like forever since we've had that, huh?" Andie said wistfully and stared deeply into his eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not yet. But I never grow tired of hearing it." he smiled lovingly.

"I love you, hubby." she declared whole heartedly.

"I love you too, baby." he leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss. "Would you like to dance?"

Anromache smiled slowly and nodded while taking his hand.

Well people, this chapter was a little different from my last one, there isn;t as much dirty innuedo or playfullness. I wanted to make this one contrast to my last one. This is where I wanted to write the sweeter version of them. They have the physical passion but they also are in love and so at ease with eachother. I will update really soon. Thanks.  
mellowyellow233


End file.
